Glee Fictional Season - 5x12 - Anniversary
by Karrio
Summary: 2 Parter with the New York Film Festival. In real life, 5.12 is the 100th episode. I thought it would be fitting to begin it on July 13th, as a dedication to Cory.
1. Chapter 1

**5.12 - Anniversary (2 Parter)**

_Singers:_

Finn Hudson

Rachel Berry

Santana Lopez

Kurt Hummel

Tina Cohen-Chang

Mike Chang

Mercedes Jones

Artie Abrams

Noah Puckerman

Quinn Fabrary

Brittany Pierce

Sam Evans

Blaine Anderson

Marley Rose

Jake Puckerman

_Story:_

I have a general idea what this episode will be about. The first part will be leading up to the NYFF. The 2nd part will be at the NYFF. This is where you guys come in. You guys can pick what songs and who sings what. This will be the last big get together until near the end of the season. I am hoping for 6-7 songs. A few songs will be off the table, as I do have plans for them coming up. (A Whole New World, Faithfully, Hey There Delilah).

Since 5.12 (In real life) was the 100th episode, and with Cory's passing almost a year ago, I thought the best way is to start this on the 13th.

_Guest Stars:_

Dylan Fry as Maximilian "Max" Kelifer

Miranda Cosgove as Ryan Nichols

Julianne Hough as Hilary Opain

_Special Guest Stars:_

Lea Salonga as Aunty Lea


	2. Chapter 2

_I do want to apologize. Work has been extremely busy. I couldn't find the time to post before now._

**Last time on Glee: **Will has decided to leave McKinley but has yet to tell the glee club. That left the new principal _shot of Jerry Lios in Vegas_ about to cancel the club, despite Finn applying for the position. Finally, he decided to give Finn a chance. Meanwhile, Artie was hard at work making a movie for the New York Film Festival. After their hard work, we will see what the critics have to say. Oh yeah, a seamless random person took a shot of Rachel, Santana, Dani, Finn, Blaine and Kurt in Vegas but why? And who?

**5.12 - Anniversary Part 1**

**Callbacks**

**Rachel: **_She had gotten on stage, with Blaine on the piano. She had wanted to sing this with Finn, but he is currently (as far she knew anyways) in Lima. So, she had asked Blaine to sing with her. Blaine had agreed, but he knew Finn was standing behind Quinn, Mike, Kurt, Santana, Dani and Tina. She nodded at Blaine who began to play._

**Rachel**

_Who knows what tomorrow brings __  
><em>_In a world, few hearts survive __  
><em>_All I know, is the way I feel __  
><em>_When it's real, I keep my pray alive _

_She looked over at Blaine but she saw him looking out at the crowd. She shifted her glaze and saw her friends drifting apart to reveal Finn standing there._

**Finn**_  
><em>_The road is long __  
><em>_There are mountains in our way __  
><em>_But we climb steps every day _

_Finn had walked to the stage and stood beside Rachel. They were singing to each other, completely unaware of the silence in the room._

**Finn and Rachel**_  
><em>_Love lift us up where we belong __  
><em>_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high __  
><em>_Love lift us up where we belong __  
><em>_Far from the world we know __  
><em>_Up where the clear winds blow _

**Finn**_  
><em>_The road is long _

**Rachel**_  
><em>_There are mountains in our way _

**Finn and Rachel**_  
><em>_But we climb steps every day ___

_Love lift us up where we belong __  
><em>_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high __  
><em>_Love lift us up where we belong __  
><em>_Far from the world we know __  
><em>_Up where the clear winds blow ___

_Love lift us up where we belong __  
><em>_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high __  
><em>_Love lift us up where we belong __  
><em>_Far from the world we know __  
><em>_Up where the clear winds blow _

_As the song ended, we hear applause, but Finn and Rachel share a passionate kiss._

**GLEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_: Feels good to be writing again. I got burnt out, so I took a break. I am back now, ready to restart this journey :) And I decided to go back to my old style of writing_.

**Next day **

Finn was sitting with Kurt, Burt and Carole waiting for Mr. and Mr. Berry, and the Andersons in a small cafe. Soon they had arrived and they were having lunch. Finn took a deep breath and looked at Mr. and Mr. Berry.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, can I ask you a question?"

Hiram shared a knowing look with his husband but humored Finn just the same.

"Sure Finn. And please, call me Hiram. We have known each other for a while now."

Finn suspected they knew the question_. _

_"_I would like your blessings before proposing to Rachel ... again."

LeRoy pretended to think about the question as he pretends to study Finn. "Is that so?". He turned to Hiram.

"What do you think?"

Hiram sent a wink towards Burt and Carole and turned to give Finn a mock staredown. "I'm not sure." He can see Finn shifting slightly in his chair. He broke in a grin.

"You have my blessing."

LeRory grinned as well.

"You have mine as well."

Finn beamed as Kurt turned his attention to Mr and Mrs. Anderson.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, I would like your blessing as well, to ask Blaine to marry me."

Before Lisa can answer, Pierre jumped in with booming answer.

"No!".

Kurt was astounded, though he should have seen it coming.

"Why not?"

Pierre got up and mentioned for Lisa to follow him.

"Because I said so."

Pierre and Lisa left the restuarant, leaving The Hudson-Hummels in shock.

**Central Park**

Quinn was walking through the park, lost in her thoughts. At first, she didn't notice the guy in front of her. Only when she bumped into him, she realized who it was. She went rigid and her tone became icy.

"Hello."

He turned at the familiar voice and was startled to see her but he sneered anyways.

"Well, if it isn't little Ms A/N: Feels good to be writing again. I got burnt out, so I took a break. And I decided to go back to my old style of writing.

**Next day **

Finn was sitting with Kurt, Burt and Carole waiting for Mr. and Mr. Berry, and the Andersons in a small cafe. Soon they had arrived and they were having lunch. Finn took a deep breath and looked at Mr. and Mr. Berry.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, can I ask you a question?"

Hiram shared a knowing look with his husband but humored Finn just the same.

"Sure Finn. And please, call me Hiram. We have known each other for a while now."

Finn suspected they knew the question_. _

_"_I would like your blessings before proposing to Rachel ... again."

LeRoy pretended to think about the question as he pretends to study Finn. "Is that so?". He turned to Hiram.

"What do you think?"

Hiram sent a wink towards Burt and Carole and turned to give Finn a mock staredown. "I'm not sure." He can see Finn shifting slightly in his chair. He broke in a grin.

"You have my blessing."

LeRory grinned as well.

"You have mine as well."

Finn beamed as Kurt turned his attention to Mr and Mrs. Anderson.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, I would like your blessing as well, to ask Blaine to marry me."

Before Lisa can answer, Pierre jumped in with booming answer.

"No!".

Kurt was astounded, though he should have seen it coming.

"Why not?"

Pierre got up and mentioned for Lisa to follow him.

"Because I said so."

Pierre and Lisa left the restuarant, leaving The Hudson-Hummels in shock.

**Central Park**

Quinn was walking through the park, lost in her thoughts. At first, she didn't notice the guy in front of her. Only when she bumped into him, she realized who it was. She went rigid and her tone became icy.

"Hello."

He turned at the familiar voice and was startled to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

Quinn glared at him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am here for the Film Festival.

He sneered. He took a step forward towards Quinn. Quinn didn't move though.

"And who did you sleep with to get that part?

Quinn folded her arms, her glare intensified.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He gave her a mean grin.

"It means that you are a ..."

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him, startling him and Quinn. The voice had an edge to it, almost like a dare.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

Quinn and the guy looked around at the voice. There stood Puck. Puck was just glaring at the guy, his hands balled into fists. Quinn let out a small grateful smile at her friend. However, the guy didn't look impressed.

"What do we have here? A wannabe toughie?" He looked back at Quinn and chuckled evilly. "Oh I get it. You have slept with him right? Like I said, you are a.. BAM!"

He was on the ground, holding his nose. It was bleeding. He wiggled it, and pain spread through his nasal. He looked up at Puck. Quinn looked a little terrified.

"You will regret that," he said, raising to his feet. "You have no idea who you are messing with."

"Oh yeah? All I see is someone who is disrespectful," Puck said at him. He took a closer look at him, finally seeing that he was wearing very nice clothes, which means he's either rich, or his family is. "Ah. Another rich snot who thinks he can get away with anything."

The guy glares at Puck. "You will regret what you did."

With that, he walked away, holding his nose. Quinn just started crying. Puck went and wrapped his arms around her. He began to play with her hair, something Quinn only allowed Puck to do.

"He's right Puck," Quinn muffled into his shoulder.

"About what?" Puck asked with surprise. Quinn pulled away from Puck's shoulder.

"About me being a," with a quick glance at his face, she changed her word selection. "That thing he accused me of."

"No way!" Puck stated matter of factly.

"All through high school, that's what I did," Quinn pointed out. "And when I started at Yale, I slept with the professor for grades."

"Look at me Quinn," Puck said and lifted her chin softly. "I see a difference between that girl and the girl I see right now. You have matured. Anyone will see that. You have gotten this part in the movie because you deserve it. Don't listen to that guy."

Quinn muttered softly, still not convinced at Puck's words. "How can you be sure?"

Puck grinned. "Because you plan on keeping and raising your child this time."

At the mention of her baby, she started to cry again. Puck brought her into a hug once more and began to sing softly

**Puck**

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

**Puck and Quinn.**

_Puck and Quinn both lay a hand on her belly._

_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always_

**Quinn**_  
>Why can't they understand the way we feel?<br>They just don't trust what they can't explain  
>I know we're different but deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all_

**Puck**_  
>And you'll be in my heart<br>Yes, you'll be in my heart  
>From this day on<br>Now and forever more_

**Quinn (Puck)**

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold.<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together_

_**Puck and Quinn**__  
>Cause you'll be in my heart<br>Yes, you'll be in my heart  
><em>_Believe me, you'll be in my heart__  
>I'll be there from this day on,<br>Now and forever more_

**Puck and Quinn (Quinn)**_  
>Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)<br>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always<br>Always  
>I'll be with you<br>I'll be there for you always  
>Always and always<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there always.<em>


End file.
